Ghost's Hours
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Atsuya le regardait, amusé de la situation. Droit et fier, comme toujours, ce sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres bleutées. Et Shiro le dévisageait, la langue pâteuse, figé sur le bord de la route, le bitume les séparant.
1. 1

Atsuya le regardait, amusé de la situation. Droit, fier, comme toujours, ce sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres bleutées.  
Et Shiro le dévisageait, la langue pâteuse, figé sur le bord de la route, le bitume les séparant. Une voiture passa, et Shiro se dit qu'il allait disparaître.

Mais il resta là, le regard planté dans le sien. Et le temps semblait s'être arrêté, alors que Shiro reculait, le corps tremblant.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'existe pas.

Pourtant, il s'avança, traversant la route, sans faire attention à la voiture qui pila devant lui, prête à le foudroyer d'une mort sans retour. Puis il finit par se positionner devant lui, sans réussir à dire un mot.

" Eh bien, frérot, on ne dit même plus bonjour ?  
\- Je t'ai dit Adieu. Je ne veux plus jamais te dire bonjour. "

Et le sourire d'Atsuya s'agrandit


	2. 2

Malgré son cœur qui lui hurlait à tout rompre de partir, de fuir, Shiro s'était assis contre le mur, une cigarette au bord des lèvres - et Atsuya restait là, à ses côtés, sans jamais le toucher.

" Même dans la mort, je dois veiller sur toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. "

Parce qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Parce que leurs parents avaient disparu après la visite des policiers, le laissant seul, blessé, brisé.

Seulement, au-dessus de ça, il n'en voulait pas à Atsuya. Ce n'était qu'un accident après tout.

" C'en était pas un.  
\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant ? "

Et Atsuya rit, laissant les étoiles briller dans ses yeux.


	3. 3

Shiro pinça ses lèvres, regardant ses deux ou trois mégots joncher le sol, preuve que le temps avançait bel et bien, et qu'à un moment, le soleil se lèverait pour laisser place au jour, aux ténèbres de son cœur.

Atsuya restait silencieux, son regard porté sur les étoiles, sans un frisson, sans un murmure. Et le silence devenait pesant, venait alourdir les épaules de Shiro, le faisant douter, plier le dos, fermer les yeux.

" Je n'ai pas vraiment calculé. "

Shiro se tourna vers son frère - son illusion, hallucination, un coup de son imagination, peut-être - interrogateur.

" La voiture. Je ne l'ai pas calculé. "

Il sourit, doucement, se tournant vers Shiro.

" Tu vois, la chanson reprise par Louane. Je vole. Elle dit qu'elle ne fume pas, qu'elle ne boit pas, qu'elle vole simplement. C'est comme moi. Je n'ai rien bu, ni fumer, avant de traverser la route...  
\- Et tu t'es envolé. "

Atsuya sourit un peu plus, rabattant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Et la lune pleura.


	4. 4

Shiro se releva. Tout ça ne servait à rien. Rester là, assis, dans le froid, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, à sentir son corps se geler - mais jamais aussi gelé que celui de son frère. Ça ne servait à rien, à part ressasser des souvenirs.

" Tu m'en veux. "

Il savait que ce n'était pas une question. La voix de Atsuya était calme, posée. C'était une constatation.

" Tu m'as abandonné.  
\- Je suis juste parti.  
\- Tu m'as laissé seul.  
\- Tu aimes la solitude, Shiro. "

Il se retourna vers son frère, toujours assit sur le bitume glacé, doucement humide.

" Pas celle-ci. Je ne pourrais plus jamais venir te voir après avoir fait un cauchemar, me fatiguer à t'expliquer des équations, ni à passer mes après-midi à courir après un ballon avec toi. "

Et Atsuya sourit une nouvelle fois.

Shiro se dit que ça faisait du bien, finalement, de parler. À quelqu'un qui n'existait pas, qui n'existait plus.

" On se retrouvera.  
\- Je ne le désire pas.  
\- Tes yeux disent le contraire. "

Et Shiro s'effondra.


	5. 5

Passant une main sur son visage fatigué, Shiro releva son regard vers le visage de son frère.

" Tu aurais dû être un ange.  
\- Un fantôme me correspond mieux.  
\- Celui qu'on oublie, c'est plutôt moi. "

Atsuya rit, doucement.

" Personne ne m'a pleuré, sauf toi. Même papa et maman ne sont pas venus. Enfin si, j'imagine qu'ils nous regardent, de là-haut.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? "

Il haussa les épaules, et Shiro soupira.

Même la mort ne voulait pas d'eux.


	6. 6

" Si je meurs, on sera ensemble pour toujours ?  
\- Les gens te pleureront. "

Shiro haussa les épaules.

" Endo, Kazemaru, Gouenji, tous les autres. Ils t'ont soutenu. Ne les abandonne pas.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de solitude, eux aussi. "

Il se mordit la lèvre, et il se releva une nouvelle fois. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, et bientôt, le soleil viendrait les illuminer.

" Je dois te dire adieu une nouvelle fois, j'imagine.  
\- Sûrement. J'ai été content de te revoir. Même si c'est la dernière fois. "

Shiro haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas moins bien, pas un peu mieux. Juste fatigué, aussi vide qu'avant.

" Adieu, Atusya.  
\- À bientôt, Shiro. "

Il s'avança contre le vent caressant son visage, dans des caresses légères. Et quand il se retourna, Atsuya avait disparu.

Pourtant, il avait été tellement beau, sous la lune, le cœur offert aux étoiles.

Et il était mort une deuxième fois - une dernière fois.

Shiro s'en alla, se disant que, peut-être, il deviendra un ange, de son vivant, et un fantôme, dans sa mort.

Et le soleil rit.


End file.
